1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an on-the-fly envelope stuffing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,986 to Noll relates to an on-the-fly envelope stuffing apparatus. The envelopes are conveyed along a path and a series of insert supporting trays are conveyed along a parallel path. At an inserting station, spring fingers of an overlying conveyor hold the envelope in an open position while pushers associated with the trays push the inserts into envelopes.